


You are The Best

by sanvers14



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanvers14/pseuds/sanvers14
Summary: Just random Sanvers one shots





	You are The Best

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any one shot ideas or feedback please comment (:

Maggie’s Explanation.  
This is post 2x08

Alex had so many thoughts and questions going on in her head , but Maggie’s lips were on hers and it was the best feeling she ever had.

Maggie pulled away giving Alex time to gather her thoughts. “ so you’re saying you like me?” The kiss made Alex’s voice tremble.

All Maggie could do was chuckle. “ ofcourse. You’re not gonna go crazy on me are you?”

“ probably”

Maggie nodded “ yeah”

Alex looked at Maggie as if she was her everything. She fixed Maggie’s hair from her face and pulled her in for another kiss. They stayed like that for a while until the thoughts came into Alex’s head again , like..what changed or why did she change her mind? Alex realised the only way her and Maggie were going to work is if they were upfront and honest with each other so she pulled away much to Maggie’s disappointment and asked:

“ so wait...I don’t understand , why….why did you reject me in the first place?”

Maggie sighed and looked down at her feet. She looked up again at Alex’s big brown eyes. “ okay I owe you a really long overdue explanation” she gestured towards the couch to Alex to sit. They sit down and Maggie took a deep breath

“ okay lets just say you had me at hello…..I mean i understand we didn’t get off to a great start but while driving away from the airport day all i kept thinking was ‘ wow that Danvers girl was so beautiful’”

Maggie let out a nervous chuckle. Alex blushed as she couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“ Then I said to myself i need to see her again so i brought you to the alien bar and told you that it was about ‘ work ‘........and that’s where I told you I was gay”. Maggie looked back up at Alex and continued..” and I felt bad because at the time I was sort of going on blind dates with that girl but yet I was not admiring her as much as I was admiring you”

Alex was getting nervous that her blushing might be showing and just nodded to Maggie’s words to act casual but , inside , she was bursting with happiness

Maggie continued : “ but I thought you were straight so I said yes when that girl wanted to be in a relationship with me but when she broke up with me you were there for me and it may not have seemed like I appreciated it then but I really really did so thank you”

Alex smiled “ it’s so problem I just hated seeing you upset over someone who was so blind to see how lucky they were to have you and how stupid they were to let you go”

Maggie smiled. Alex cared about her a lot and it meant a lot to her. “ but the thing is , I don’t think it was missing her that made me upset it was…. What she said about me you know , hard headed , insensitive , obsessed with work and borderline sociopathic. It made me feel like I was just not meant to be in a relationship because I always screw things up. Which leads me to when I asked if you were gay because I was curious…..and you denied it…….then came back to me a few days later and said you think you might be gay”

Alex was getting a bit nervous of where this was going but just kept nodding to Maggie’s words.

“ at first I was so proud of you for telling me because most people keep it a secret for a very long time…..but then I realised oh my God what have I done. I didn’t want to be your experiment Alex…..you see I was in a few experimental relationships with girls in the past and they never ended well and none of us were really happy. After the last one I promised myself I would never be someone’s experiment again. So I told myself I would be there for you but try not to let it go any further.

Alex felt guilt fill her “ Maggie I’m so sorry-

Maggie cut her off-”no don’t be It’s mostly my fault……..anyway I wanted to see If you were serious or was it just about me so I told you to come out to your family which I didn’t think you would do…...you came out to Kara and then you kissed me and Alex…. Rejecting you that night was one of the hardest things I ever had to do and seeing you walk away in tears just made me hate myself even more….so I got really drunk that night.

“Oh” was all Alex could say she didn’t know what to say.

“ yeah there’s more” Maggie replied “.....I em when you told me how serious you were about liking me I didn’t know how to react and I really wanted you in my life and I meant every word of what I said and that night believe it or not I thought I was gonna kiss you but I didn’t because I still was not a hundred percent whether i believed you were gay or not……...then you came out to your mom and I know how hard that is and that’s when I realised you were serious and thats why Im here”.

Alex was speechless. This amazing woman right in front of her felt the same way all this time. “ well”

“ but Alex I know I'm not your experiment ...I just made you realise a part of yourself that you never knew you had and all I want is you” Maggie leaned in to kiss Alex . Alex pulled away after a minute and smiled at her girlfriend and realised this was the best thing that ever happened to her.


End file.
